pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/E Wailing Forest Farmer
The Wailing Forest Farmer updates a classic FoW Forest Farming technique and updates it with the power of Burning Arrow and more survivability for unsurpassed Forest farming. Attributes and Skills prof=R/E Marksmanship=11+1+2 WildernessSurvival=9+1 Expertise=6+1 Earthmagic=9ArrowShotOptionalPoisonUnguentChaserStrikerof Earth/build *[Battle Standard of Honor or [Am The Strongest!" for more DPS. *[Hunter's Shot@14 to finish off enemies. *[Shot@7 for another interrupt. *[Stride@10 can be used for a secondary running skill. *[Shot@14 can replace Savage Shot if you want more damage, in exchange for less frequent interrupts. *[Embrace can be used as another running skill which will refresh alot if stone striker is up. *[Stability to increase duration of storm chaser. Equipment Armor: * Any armor max with full Earthbound Insignias. Weapons: * A Poisonous Longbow of Enchanting. * A Sundering Shortbow can be used to make the run quicker. * A Pruning Flatbow for 20% vs. plants * An endurance (+45/stance)(+10 vs earth) shield for the run Usage Running To The Forest *In order to get to the forest in Fissure of Woe, you'll need to do a couple things. First off, when you first enter FoW, back up to the wall. This will (almost) ensure that you don't aggro the Shadow Army and get Rastigan the Eternal killed, thus kicking you back to your port of entry. Now, you'll need to run to the right, staying along the back wall. You will more than likely aggro the shadow army closest to you on the right - make sure to cast Storm Chaser (or Dodge if you brought it). This will help you get past them and if you keep going along the wall, you will just barely miss aggro'ing another group of 3 from the shadow army. After this you'll need to leave the wall and run to the left, behind the 3 shadows and towards what looks like an open spot. Be careful as many patrols are close by, and it is advised not to aggro them. *After you have run a little ways, you will be on a plateau in between 2 valleys. Stay on the plateau all the way until it ends. Near the end, a Shadow Beast will appear. This is a good time to hit Natural Stride/Storm Chaser because this Shadow Beast and other nearby patrols will pursue you longer than you may expect if you don't get out of aggro range quickly. Continue running straight until you hit a large cliff wall. Stop here (as long as no monsters are following you) and heal. After you get here, turn right and run along the wall until it bears off to the left. There is a little straight here that you will want to take. You will most likely aggro another group here, but hitting a running skill should cause them to lose interest quickly. Run along the wall again until it juts out to the right. Rest here again, letting your running skill recharge as well. Now comes the tricky part. The 3 shadows up ahead aren't as big a deal as the skeletons at the bottom of the hill to your right. If these two groups are far apart, you may be able to run through the shadows and by keeping left, reach a very tiny ledge that will allow you to rest before taking on the skeletons. If not, you will need to try and aggro the skeletons into the shadows, as they will fight each other, letting you get away. To do this, run towards the skeletons at normal speed. Shoot one of them with an arrow in order to aggro them, then draw them up the hill running with your run skill activated. This is crucial because if you stay within range of the spell caster in their group, you could be hit with Deep Freeze, and not being able to move in this part of the run equals a long walk off a short pier. Once they start fighting or you have run around the skeletons, stay left, hugging the wall at the bottom of the hill. Here you can rest again, letting everything recharge and waiting for a patrol of skeletons to separate from the larger group ahead of you. You can either try and stay on the wall, sneaking past the larger group; or you can wait for the patrol to leave, and run around the skeletons. It really depends on how they spawn. Either way, once you are past that group, you are effectively in the forest. *If you are having difficulty with running them bring Heroes to kill the small group of Shadow Army and flag them through the Skeletals to distract them and give you a better chance to run by. Spirit Shepherds *Keep Storm Chaser and Stone Striker up at all times. *Attack from a longbow range, so they can only hit you, and spread poison around. *If you get too close just slowly back up until they stop casting at you.(If you get hexed with Iron Mist you will be immune to all damage until it runs out thanks to Stone Striker). *Kill them with Burning Arrow. Rock Borer Worms *Stand back and shoot. They are easiest to kill. Spirit Woods *Equip your second bow. *Keep Storm Chaser and Stone Striker and Armor of Earth up. *Spread poison and burning. *Once they get around 75% HP they will start to use Troll Unguent, quickly interrupt them with Disrupting Shot. Armored Cave Spiders *Switch to your Shortbow if you brought it. *Keep Storm Chaser and Stone Striker and Armor of Earth up. *Stand within melee range so they won't try to activate Healing Spring. *Spam Burning Arrow to degen them.(Apply Poison is not needed. *Interrupt Apply Poison to have to use Troll Unguent less. Counters *Really bad starting spawns. *Deep Freeze. *Forgetting to use certain skills will end your run quickly See also *Build:R/Me Fissure Forest Farmer